


The First Friend (Harry Potter) Book 1

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: What if harry knew about magic world before coming to hogwarts and had already made a friend who also lived of privet drive... This is an AU fanfic but. I will go along with how the story actually goes. Tiny bit of weasley /dumbledore bashing
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Introduction

OK so first things first this is an AU harry potter fanfic, and I have spent at least two hours on making sure things are right so I hope you like this fanfic because it took awhile for me to make it. Some parts may be a bit confusing but jsut remember this is an AU fanfic. 

Main facts of this fanfic:

~my Oc and her family lived on private drive with harry potter.

~she became friends with harry after she healed his wounds

~her family is magical and her dad used to be friends with James and lily potter, and the rest of the marauders

~she and Harry both got hogwarts letters

~her parents teach harry about the magic world and magic against dumbledores orders

~her godfathers are sirius black and severus snape, her godmother is Andromeda tonks

~severus Snape is friends with her mum who was in Slytherin

~snape is nice to me and my siblings since he is our godfather

~her family is considered a 'Light' and 'Dark' family


	2. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet my Oc and her family the Lux Tenebris

~her dad is a pure-blood and his family is dark

~her mum is a muggle-born and her family is light

~her family name is called

Lux tenebris

Which means 

Light darkness

In Latin (I think) 

~her family name is very well known and rich

Parents 

Her dad was in Ravenclaw(even though he came from a dark family) for his intelligence and ambition he was meant to be in Slytherin he has the gift of parseltongue

Her mum was in Slytherin (even though she came from an light family) for being cunning and Ambitious she was meant to be in Gryffindor but her parent didn't mind.

Her family is a distant relative of the Noble house of Black since her dad's dad married a black. 

Names:

Dad:

name: Orion Lux tenebris

Age: 31 (same age as remus, sirius and severus).

Mum:

Name: Lana Lux tenebris 

Age: 31

Siblings:

Older brother:

Name: Leo Lux tenebris 

Age: same as the weasley twins 

House: Ravenclaw 

Is a parselmouth

Little sister:

Name: Virgo Lux tenebris 

Age: same as ginny weasley 

House: Gryffindor 

Not a parselmouth but can understand it not speak it 

My Oc:. 

Name: Nathaira (Scottish means snake) lux tenebris 

Age: same as harry

House: Slytherin 

Parselmouth 


	3. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue of this fanfic

Third person pov

It was July 31st 1980 and it was a special day for all witches and wizards, for Muggles(non magic folk) this date would mean nothing to them but it was a day meant for celebration.

The dark lord aka 'lord Voldemort' had been defeated by non other than Harry James potter 'the boy who lived', now there is a reason he is called this.

It's because he was the one vanquished the dark lord.

He's only but a baby and miraculously survived with not only his life but with a curious but interesting scar on his forehead... 

A LIGHTNING BOLT!

Sorry for the short Prologue hoped you liked it though. 

Word count : 120


	4. Chapter 1 HOGWARTS Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss N. Tenebris Lux 
> 
> The third biggest room in lux cottage 
> 
> 6 privet drive
> 
> Little whinging 
> 
> Surrey 
> 
> HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (order of merlin, first class, Grand sorc..,Chf warlock, supreme mugwump, international confed of wizards) 
> 
> Dear miss Tenebris Lux 
> 
> We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 
> 
> Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July 
> 
> Yours sincerely 
> 
> Minerva Mcgonagall 
> 
> Deputy headmistress 

Nathaira pov 

"wake up Nath!" I groan and roll away from the voice "come on wake up" the voice continued as they came tumbling into my room with out knocking.

" No don't wanna" i wined, buring my head further into my pillow, I don't want to get up even though it my 11th birthday, but the person who I now realise is my younger sister Virgo doesn't understand that.

"but Nath mummy made her special blueberry pancakes please wake up" she continued to yell as if would get me to get up,she then tried to pry the covers of me.

"no not happening" I yelled yanking my covers back and this time over my head. "Hmph fine then I'm going to get Leo" she huffed and walked away storming out of my room and running of to get my older brother Leo. 

It was then silent and I felt myself falling back asleep, before... 

"I got ya!!" 

"ahhhh!!" 

I felt myself and my covers being picked up, the only person who I new would do this is Leo "what are you doing put.me.down now" I screeched now fully awake as my brother picked my up and carried me like a sack out of my room and downstairs. 

Soon I heard laughter it was my dad Orion Tenebris Lux, who was for once home and nkt busy working at the ministry.my papa has a very important job and is high up at the ministry so naturally we are quite rich almost as ritch as the Malfoys 

As soon as I was put down I ran up to him and jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. "papa you home but what about work" i asked as I was put back down. 

"Well..." started as we all sat down and started digging into the food mum made. "since it's finally the day you get your hogwarts letter I told my boss that I wasn't coming in today, and didn't have to explain why because everyone knows how powerful I am" he finished smirking. 

We then resumed eating like a normal family. 

Time skip... 

I few hours have passed and now I'm at the park with my best friend harry potter, yes the harry potter the chosen one, boy who lived and whatever. 

We have been best friend since we were 5, we met when my parents took me to the park and I saw harry playing all alone in the sandpit, and a fat pig looking boy was shouting things at him an calling him freak and so what. 

When the fat pig left I walked over to him and asked him what the kid meant when he said freak, Harry told me of all the weird things that happen when he is angry or sad. 

I also told him that he was a wizard at first he didn't believe me and I showd him some wandless magic that I can do,he was then confinced that magic was real and ever since then we were friends

We were sitting on the swings watching the clouds drift through the blue sky, "so have you got your letter yet" asked harry, "no not yet I will soon though, them I can go to diagon ally tomorrow with my family and I will bring you too since you will be getting your letter a few days later" I said

"awesome I can't wait to go to hogwarts" he said, "yeah same, Leo has told me all about it and all the ghosts and secret passageways in the castle, I wonder what house I'll be in" i said

, "me too I'll probably be in Gryffindor, thanks to the stories from your parents", "i have no doubt that you will, I'm probably be in Slytherin" i said sighing sadly thinking that we wouldn't be friends if we were in different house. 

I then saw in the corner of my eye that harry stopped swinging and I felt pressure on my hand, I also stopped swinging and looked into his emerald green eyes he had a small smile on his face

"don't worry if we are in different houses we will always be friends nothing can draw us apart" he said I smilies brightly and brought him into a hug, which he returned. 

After a few more swings, me and Harry left for home well my home Lux cottage. 

Even though me and my family are ritch we have many homes and it just so happens that one of them is near where harry lives, so naturally we hang out alot mainly at my house since I know his relatives hate him. 

I swung the door open and yelled "i home", me and Harry then took of our shoes, ans walked into the living room. The outside our home may look the same as any ordinary Muggle home but know, many things in different rooms are enchanted to move like the dishes in the kitchen. 

And when someone not magical knocks on our door the wards my mum cast makes everything stop until they leave. 

"welcome home dear and hello harry nice to see you as always" I hear my mum call from the kitchen, "hello lana, its nice to see you too" said harry smiling as he saw my mum. 

"has my letter come through yet" I ask impatiently. My mum smiled at my impacentnese before smiling and shaking her head silver locks making a swishing sound "no sorry dear maybe later", I nodded and lead harry to the back garden.

We sat on the patio just listening to my brother and dad play football with the goals we have, even though we are a light and dark pureblood wizard family we still love a few Muggle things. 

Then I see something, flying into my line of vision, I then stood up to get a better look, it didn't look big and it was an animal of some type, I then realise. 

"my letter is here" I screeched jumping up and down happily, I turn to harry grab his hands and begin to spin him around soon we were both laughing loudly. 

After we stopped everyone was outside and laughing at us, soon the owl dropped the letter into my hands it had hogwarts stamp thing on the back. 

"go on then open it" Virgo yelled next to me, "OK here Goes", I rip open the envolpe and begin reading what it says. 

Miss N. Tenebris Lux 

The third biggest room in lux cottage 

6 privet drive

Little whinging 

Surrey 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (order of merlin, first class, Grand sorc..,Chf warlock, supreme mugwump, international confed of wizards) 

Dear miss Tenebris Lux 

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July 

Yours sincerely 

Minerva Mcgonagall 

Deputy headmistress 

"wicked" me and harry yelled, it about 5 pm and that's means dinner time harry stayed for tea and then papa dropped him of at his relatives.

I then went to bed but I didn't sleep till late since I was thinking of what tomorrow will bring. 

I hoped you liked this chapter it is pretty long I know. 

Word count : 1240


	5. Chapter 2 a trip to Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Trip to Diagon Alley went a little like this...

The next day...

Nathaira pov

I awoke the next morning feeling wide awake only because I'm going to Diagon alley, but that's not what I'm most excited about. 

What I'm excited about is that I finally get my wand, my school robes and all my school supplies for lessons.

It's still early and I need to send a reply for my acceptance letter for HOGWARTS,i grab a piece of parchment from my desk and pick up my quill and began to reply. 

"done" i said, I then fold up the parchment and seal the envelope with our family seal. 

"Raven" i call, our family owl Raven came flying gracefully through the open window in my room, Raven lands on my shoulder while I tied my response to his leg and stroking his feathers. 

Raven nipped my ear affectantly before flying of to Hogwarts to deliver the letter for me. 

I then flop backwards on my bed and check my phone for the time, it's about 8.30am,, 'wow I'm up before 10 for once this summer' I thought to myself before sitting up again.

'I have absolutely nothing to do' I yelled in my head, I just stared at my door for a good five minutes before actually deciding to go out of my room.

I put my slippers on and put on a huge grey Hoodie over my black pyjamas with golden snitches on and made my way down stairs

*Rumble* *Rumble*

"crap I'm hungry" I said, I then walked to the kitchen to make honey on toast, after I made my breakfast I walked over to my spot on the sofa and turned on the TV.

I started watching one of my favourite muggle movies 'Indiana jones raiders of the lost ark' I've watched all the movies and they are the best.

An hour or so later I could hear people moving upstairs, looks like the rest of the house is awake I thought listening to all the noise before going back of my movie. 

Time skip to Diagon Alley... 

"come on come on I want to get my things for Hogwarts" i yelled dragging harry round Diagon alley, to get here we had to take the knight bus, it was harry's first time on it. 

It was so crowded wizards and witches everywhere,it was so magical. But load sof people were staring at us mainly because of my dad but yeah. 

We also put a glamour on harry so he wouldn't get ambushed by loads of wizards and witches,and so Dumbledore doesn't catch wind that harry isn't at the dursleys but who cares about them anyway. 

Ever since the fall of Voldemort-yes I can say his name-my parents have had a tuff time with the daily profit you knkw that we are a dark and light family well my grandfather used to be a follower (Death eater) of You-know-who now everyone is weary of us but yeah anyway back to Diagon alley. 

I was busy showing harry around, first we have to go to 

"Gringotts" breathed my dad as we walked through the doors,as we entered I heard harry gasp. 

On either side of us wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was "oh yeah har that's a Goblin" i said forgetting to tell him,harry still had a shocked face as we walked thrthe middle of the goblins. 

They all had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet, with long ears. 

I've Been to Gringotts many times before that I now remember the words at the front of the banks

'ENTER STRANGER, BUT TAKE HEED OF WHAT AWAITS THE SIN OF GREED. FOR THOSE WHO TAKE. BUT DO NOT EARN. MUST PAY MOST DEARLY IN THERE TURN. SO IF YOU SEEK BENEATH OUR FLOORS A TREASURE THAT WAS NEVER YOURS. THEIF, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, BEWARE OF FINDING MRE THAN TREASURE THERE.'

"of yeah word of advice, never steal from another wizard in Gringotts otherwise it may be the last your ever seen" warned my dad as we made it to the counter in the middle

There was many goblins showing other people around and so many doors to count,many of those doors let to different safes. 

My dad then stepped up to the counter and cleared his throat, "Good Morning" he said in his work voice, has showed no emotion like a true Lux Tenebris. 

The free goblin looked up and smiled a very evil one at dad, "ah yes Lord Lux Tenebris we have been expecting you" it said, "yes it is we have come to take some money out for shopping" my dad answered getting the vault key out and handing it to the goblin. 

"as yes very good sir I shall call someone to take you to your Vault, Griphook" the goblin said. 

Griphook was yes another goblin, the other one handed griphook our key and he then jumped down from the counter and walked towards one of the set of doors on the side leading on into the hall,we followed him. 

Time skip... 

Soon we were done with Gringotts and were heading to get mine and Leo's hogwarts things,i then got out the bit of parchment that was with the letter and unfolded it. 

It read... 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDTY 

UNIFORM

first year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes(Black) 

One plain pointed hat (back) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves(dragonhide or similar) 

One winter cloak(black with silver fastenings) 

Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags

SET BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The standard Book of spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk 

A history of magic by bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling 

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN

"were to first Orian" asked harry, as I finished reading the list

"first we are going to get your school robes and new ones for Leo" said dad 

"how on earth did you ripp another pair of school robes this year leo" scolded my mum as Leo laughed nervously 

Soon we entered Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions. 

Madam Malkins was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. 

"ah yes another Lux Tenebris child at Hogwarts is it" she asked as she spotted us. "yes this year is my middle child" said dad. 

"got alot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact" she said. 

In the back of the shop, a boy with pale, pointed face was standing on a footstall while a second with pinned up his long black robes, as we neared him I instantly recognised him as... 

"Dragon!!" I yelled as I recognised the blonde hair, said boy turned around quickly after the other witch was finished. 

"Nath it's you" he yelled, the boy was Draco Malfoy one of the ritches wizarding familys. 

Me and draco have been friends for years since my grandpa married a Black so we are kind of related. 

And yes I know that his dad is a death eater but Lucius is nice once you get to know him. Oh yeah back to Draco. 

Draco ran up to me and hugged me tightl, he then let go and my mum gave him a hug as well, and he shook my dad's hand. 

"how have you been Nath I haven't heard from you in weeks" asked dragon. "we have been spending time in Lux Cottage in Privet drive for the summer" i explained to him. 

"weres uncle Lucy and aunt Cissy" Virgo asks him excitedly, "father is next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands" he said to virgo 

"oh yeah Draco this is Harry Potter my best friend from privet drive, and Harry this is Draco Malfoy my best friend from the Magic world" i said introducing them to each other before dragging Leo to get our school robes fitted. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter sorry for the long wait and yes I know that Draco and harry are meant to hate each other but they will just not as much in the movies and books just remember that this is a AU fanfic so I will be different 

Word count : 1485


	6. Chapter 3 : The Weasleys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of recap
> 
> "weres uncle Lucy and aunt Cissy" Virgo asks him excitedly, "father is next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands" he said to virgo 
> 
> "oh yeah Draco this is Harry Potter my best friend from privet drive, and Harry this is Draco Malfoy my best friend from the Magic world"
> 
> i said introducing them to each other before dragging Leo to get our school robes fitted. 
> 
> End of recap...

Start of recap

"weres uncle Lucy and aunt Cissy" Virgo asks him excitedly, "father is next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands" he said to virgo 

"oh yeah Draco this is Harry Potter my best friend from privet drive, and Harry this is Draco Malfoy my best friend from the Magic world"

i said introducing them to each other before dragging Leo to get our school robes fitted. 

End of recap... 

Nathaira pov 

Soon we had finished with our robes and said bye to draco, now we are going to buy our school books and some to read during the holidays. 

I then opened the doors to Flourish and Blotts, the walls were covered in Books on every subject. 

"this harry is Flourish and Blotts one of my favourite shops in all of diagon alley" I explained as we walked around. 

"Nath why dont you and harry go and look at books while me and your father get your school books" said mum. 

Me and harry nodded and I gave my list to my mum, we then walked around I got a few books on parseltongue

Spells in parseltongue can be helpful and it's interesting,we also looked at the magical animals section harry grabbed one and decided to read a bit of it. 

While I went to grab some more defense books and a few astronomy books,as I was reaching to get an astronomy book I don't have another person reached out to grab it as well

Our hands touched, I looked at who it was, it was a boy about my age with red hair, freckles running over his cheeks. 

He was wearing a worn out old sweater with cream jeans and blue trainers, he had dirt on his nose and on his clothes. 

I recognised him he's " A weasley" I said through gritted teeth. Said person then came out of his trance and let go of the book and glared at me. 

" A Lux Tenebris I'm guessing" he said back angerly. "so then what weasley are you then?" I asked hoping that It sounded polite 

"Ronald weasley and you are" he said standing proud I then huffed, "I'm Nathaira Lux Tenebris" I said. 

We were still having a glaring contest at each other before Fred and George weasley Ronalds Big brothers came over and stopped us. 

They both smiled as they saw me, I'm close with Fred and George since they are best friends with my brother Leo and they come over a lot to our house. 

"hey Little Snake" they both said and ruffled my hair, I laughed and swatted their hands away. 

"hi gred and forge how are you two?" I asked them both, "we are great little Snake, finally got your letter have you" they said 

I then nodded happily " yeah I just got it the other day I'm so happy" I said, "what are you two here for" I asked. 

"we are here to get our little Ronniekins's stuff for hogwarts" they said together, while leaning on Ronald's shoulder

"yes we have met" I said glaring at him again who glared right back at me. 

Time skip... 

I then eventually said bye to the twins and left the shop with many new books to read. 

We are now making our way to get my wand I can't wait to finally have my own wand. We are now at olivanders wand shop, papa opens the door the shop. 

"Woooow!!!" me harry and virgo all say at the same time there are so many wands there must be millions maybe even trillions

We then walk around as we get closer to the middle of the shop I hear a voice which makes me freeze. 

"well well who do we have here the Lux Tenebris family and harry potter how interesting" he said it was Mr Olivander. 

He was standing on one of those rolling ladders to help him get wands, he then looked at papa and said 

"Blackthorn with a dragon heartstrings core, 10 1/4 inches and Very flexible, " he said papa nodded and got out his wand 

Ollivandee then turned to my mum and said "Pear with a Unicorn hair core, 8 2/3 inches and Slightly Yielding" mum smiled nicely at him and took her wand out as well. 

He then turned to meet and started to question me and measure me for my wand Im so exited I don't even care what he's doing.

"what arm is your more dominant arm?" was his final question, "my left arm sir" I said. 

Mr Ollivander then nodded and walked off to find a wand for me, he came back carrying a box a few minutes later. 

He put the box on the desk and picked the wand up carefully and handed it to me. 

I then took it and waved it... 

To be continued... 

I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter and yes i do the weasleys but Ron is a total git. 

Nath doesn't like him but he and harry will become friends but she and Ron won't like each other but for Harry's sake they will try and be civil 

Word count: 870


	7. Chapter 4 : Meeting a werewolf!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finally shows!

Remus finally shows!

Start of recap...

Mr Ollivander then nodded and walked off to find a wand for me, he came back carrying a box a few minutes later. 

He put the box on the desk and picked the wand up carefully and handed it to me. 

I then took it and waved it... 

End of recap...

Nath pov

I felt a tingle inside me it was my magic it was like it connected to my wand, I smiled happily. 

"ahh yes that there is Elder wood with a dragon heartstring core, 12 ¾" and unyielding flexibility, looks like it has taken a liking to you miss Lux tenebris "

Said Mr Ollivander as he stepped back, I then pocketed my wand we said goodbye and left the shop. 

It was about lunch time me and harry were so happy admireing my wand that we bumped into someone. 

We landed on the floor hard and I dropped my wand, I looked around to find it, but I couldn't but then it was put in front of me. 

I grabbed it quickly and stood up, I looked up it was a man about 6'ft with gentle anber eyes and soft sandy blonde hair with a few stcars running along his cheeks 

He was also wearing chabby robes with patches on the elbows. 

I smiled as I recognised him "Uncle Moony" I screamed in dilite I then proceeded to jump on him wrapping my arm around his neck and my legs around his waist 

Uncle Moony hugged me back tightly, I could tel lhe was smiling brightly as he buried his face in my neck,"Nath!" he said equally happy. 

After a few minutes we pulled back, Leo clamly walked forward and hugged uncle moony as well for a few seconds uncle moody laughed and ruffled his hair. 

Virgo was equally happy to see uncle moony as he scooped her up into his arms and put her on his shoulders. 

Harry was happy as well as he saw uncle moony (yes Nath and her family already told him about the marauders, but not about sirius). 

instead of what me and virgo did harry like Leo calmly walked forward and hugged uncle moony. 

"hey harry" 

"hey moony!" 

They pulled apart, dad then walked forward and put a hand on Moonys shoulder and brought him in for a slight hug. 

"Remus my friend how are you" he asked smiling a real smile, Moony smiled back his was real as well. 

"I am good Orion, how are you and the family" asked uncle Moony

Dad laughed "we are amazing Remus, Nath just got her wand from Ollivanders and robes from Mrs malkins along with Leo" said dad 

Moony smiled we talked for a few more minutes before Uncle moony had to go. 

"bye remus dear" said mum kissing his cheek

"bye old friend" said dad waving his hand 

"bye uncle moony" cried Virgo she didn't want him to go so soon

"bye moony" called me and Harry 

"See ya!" yelled Leo 

Uncle moonys body then vanished in the crowd, dad then clapped his hands together getting our attention. 

"now how about lunch for us all" he said we all cheered and left for the three broomsticks for lunch. 

Timebskip... 

We arrived home before tea, Harry stayed round till about 7 before running od home to his aunt and uncles house. 

I can't wait for Hogwarts! Only a few more weeks now and it's harry's birthday soon. 

The end 

I have finally updated and finished this chapter Im so sorry for the wait I haven't had many ideas for this fanfic but I love writing it and thank you so much for all the reads its getting I'm so happy! 

Anyway bye! 

Word count : 630


	8. Chapter 5: The Magical Menagerie Shop

Hi this is chapter 5 welcome!

Start of recap...

Timebskip...

We arrived home before tea, Harry stayed round till about 7 before running od home to his aunt and uncles house.

I can't wait for Hogwarts! Only a few more weeks now and it's harry's birthday soon. 

End of recap...

(just so you know this is were it starts, Harry is in diagon alley with hadgrid so this is before hogwarts but after when harry was saved)

Nathira pov

I haven't seen harry for a few days now, I also didn't get to give him his birthday gift either.

It's strange I saw him a few weeks ago but when it was his birthday Sunday he was gone.

So are the dursleys so maybe they have gone somewhere far away, maybmbe to get away form the letters idiots.

Anyway I just hope I see him at Hogwarts, today me and my family are going to diagon alley to get me a pet.

I'm not sure which one but I'm hoping for a snake so I can hide it under my uniform for school.

It's about time to go, only a few more days until hogwarts I can't wait.

Time skip...

We leave Lux Cottage at 12 and make it to diagon alley at 1, on the way I was playing around with my Metamorphmagus powers to keep virgo happy.

I went through all of the rainbow but decided on turquoise blue.

We soon get to the leakey couldran  
To get to diagon alley, papa then taps the bricks that open up the passageway.

We walk through, there are many, many shops just like last time, first we go to the Magical Menagerie shop.

As we get there I run in to look for a snake as I do My parents and siblings walk around.

Leo already has a Pet for at school a full Kneazle called mittins , yes mittins.

And she is adorable! Leo loves her alot shes always with him in his classes and Virgo is a bit young to have a pet of her own.

Raven our owl is more of a family pet we all love him he's been in the family since Dad and mum were at Hogwarts.

As I'm walking around I hear a hiss like voice talking behind me.

( _Parseltongue)_

 _"Ssssstupid humanssss getting Ssssstupid ratssss, mmmm fat juicy Ratsssss"_ it sounded like a Snake.

Amused at the words I turn around and next to me is a Snake, it was an Ashwinder.

I have read about them before in Newt Scamanders Magcial creatures and where to find them books.

The Ashwinder was a magical serpent that was created from the remains of any magical fire that was allowed to burn unchecked.

As it was a serpentine creature, the Ashwinder may very well be susceptible to Parseltongue magic.

_" Amazing"_ I mutter in Parseltongue surprising the Ashwinder greatly Red eyes Turned too look at my eyes. 

" _A ssssspeaker! I haven't sssspoken to a Ssssspeaker for yearssss"_ hissed the snake. 

The Ashwinder was a pale-grey colour with deep red eyes it wasn't a fully grown adult yet. 

" _yesss I am a sssspeaker, would you like to come and live with me"_ I asked my gaze locked on the snake. 

The snake then nodds its head I smile and open the cage for it, it then slides out I put out my arm and it slivers up. 

It then settled around my neck _"Comfortable?"_ I say laughing when the snake nodded its head. 

" _are you a girl or a boy?"_ I ask. " _I am a girl Sssspeaker"_ she says. 

I then walk to the front of the shop where wmy family is waiting for me, I then stand next to my parents grinning. 

"I found a snake that I would like" I say as My snake pokes its head up and looks around at my family. 

Dads eyes sparkle in amazement as he sees the snake around my neck "Amazing Nath do you know what snake you have?" he asked excited

Smiling proudly I look at the snake "Yes Dad I do she is an Ashwinder" I say rubbing my finger on her head. 

As we gush about my snake mum then asks how much she is and the cashier answers. 

"you can have her for free if ya want that ones been terrorising the other animals in here for years im glad she's finally going" he said 

Mum then nods and we buy some dead mice for my Snake and we are off. 

The end 

Hi so sorry its been what 5 months since I last updated so sorry I completely forgot about this but I hope you liked this chapter. 

Now I have to think of a name for Nathiras new snake don't I 😅

Word count : 803


	9. Chapter 6: Harry Your Here!

Start of recap...

"I found a snake that I would like" I say as My snake pokes its head up and looks around at my family. 

Dads eyes sparkle in amazement as he sees the snake around my neck "Amazing Nath do you know what snake you have?" he asked excited

Smiling proudly I look at the snake "Yes Dad I do she is an Ashwinder" I say rubbing my finger on her head. 

As we gush about my snake mum then asks how much she is and the cashier answers. 

"you can have her for free if ya want that ones been terrorising the other animals in here for years im glad she's finally going" he said 

Mum then nods and we buy some dead mice for my Snake and we are off.

End of recap...

Nathiras pov...

We are now on out way to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get some Owl treats for Raven. 

As we get there I see a huge Half giant wlak out of the shop, confused I continue to look at him as my family walk in. 

Then a Black haired boy stands in front of him, wait black hair that's Harry! 

Grinning I yell his name "Harry!" at my yell Harry looks pass the giant and spots me. 

Harry starts grinning and runs towards me, holding his arms out I run towards him we meet in the middle and hug. 

"Harry it is you!" I exclaim getting a better look at him face he looks a lot more skinnier then usual. 

"Nath it's so good to see you" Exclaims harry back to me. 

As we talk my family and the giant walk towards us as they hear the commions.

"Oh Harry dear!" Mums says as she rushed over and pulls Harry into a big hug squeezing him hard. 

"Hello Lana" he says and hugs her back, she let's go and wipes away her tears. 

"Harry my man what have you been up to" asks Leo as she throws his arm around Harry's shoulders

"wel lthe Dursleys got scared of the letters and didn't want me going to Hogwarts but then Hagrid came and brought me to Diagon alley" he said all in a rush. 

As we all greet him the giant coughs and gets out attention, "Hello there I didn't know Harry knew anyone from the Magical world" he said Confused. 

"I've known Harry since we meet in the Muggle world" I said as Harry wraps an arm around my waist. 

We laugh at the shocked look on the Giant at least he hasn't said anything about my Grandfather being a death eater. 

Time skip... 

My family, Harry and Hagrid all then wlak around Diagon Alley buying the things we need for Hogwarts. 

Soon we were done for the day and are now going home it's been a busy day and I still need a name for my Snake.

A Few hours alter we take the Knight bus home Hagrid rides with us and takes Harry to the Dursleys.

I so wish that Harry can come live with us but of course Dumbledore won't let him. 

  
"old coot" I mutter sulking as I let my Snake sliver from my neck and down my arm towards my desk.

I then get changed into something for comfortable and sit at my desk and turn on the radio and listen to music.

As I'm sitting my Snake nudges my arm _"Yessss"_ I ask her as she looks towards my bookcase.

Eyes widening I understand her and use my wandless magic to bring a book over to me.

I had bought it ages ago hoping to get a snake, it is a book on names for snakes but in Parseltongue.

I then look through the book searching for the perfect name.   
I look for ages before my Snake points to a name.

_Sarff (Welsh origin) means "snake". The girl with this name is dynamic and versatile._

" _Ssssarff"_ I say as she nods her head " _okay Ssssarff it is"_ I giggle at her happy look. 

The end

Whooo two chapters hope you like this chapter!

Wrod count : 700


End file.
